ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Ring 2
Ring 2 is the second ring of Kiddie's Inferno. It is harder than both Ring 1 and Ring 3. The Soul Crushing tower here is Tower of Difficulty Chart. At Insane difficulty, it was the easiest Soul Crushing tower until Ring 4 and up got 2 soul crushing towers. Unlike in ring 1, whenever you fall out of a tower, you get to explore the map rather than just dying. Entering it requires beating 4 towers in World 1. Design The design of this ring is a huge grassy area to walk around in with towers on top of rocks. There is also many trees around the map. During Christmas time, it was also very snowy. This ring also has a death counter to see how many people died in the server. Just like in ring 1, the lobby has several pieces of pixel art (5 to be exact). The portal emblem of this ring is 4 wedges that form a diamond shape. You can explore outside the towers and the lobby, since it's really spacious. Secrets Soul Crushing * This ring has a secret tower called the Tower of Difficulty Chart. To enter it, Get on top of Tower of Cold Hands' portal to get over the wall. The portal will now be in front of you. (outdated) * Old way of getting to it: You must go next to the portal for Tower of Eternal Suffering then do a corner clip to reach the portal. (this has become the way to do it again) Fidjo20 * In front of Tower of Cold Hands lies a tree with a secret ladder, climb it and you will be able to observe a disjointed Fidjo20. Badge(s) * lolwut: In the credits room, go to the wall behind Cll0y. You will notice a slightly different colored wall when compared to rest of the wall. Turns out, you can walk through it. After entering the small room, jump up the blocks to claim a hidden badge. Other * In the credits room, go behind Kiddie_Cannon and you'll see Kiddies Beans. * If you go on the edge of the map (or glitch out of ToOEZ facing ToDD side) you'll find a portal that leads to an obby called "Jupiter_Five's Minecraft World". It is a fairly difficult and short obby with minecraft blocks. Removed/Broken * (NO LONGER POSSIBLE) in the lobby, head outside from the viewing area and go to the back of the base of the Tower of Falling and Failing from the right side (the side where the baseplate ends). You should see a ladder clinging to the base of ToFaF that leads under the map. Head down and do the obstacle course making sure you don't fall as you will have to restart. After heading inside, follow the little path. You will reach a glass T-Posing Peter Griffin from Family Guy. * The Jupiter_Five NPC in the lobby can be pushed around. (Broken for now) Subrealm The subrealm for this Ring 2 is unknown, but its method of going to the subrealm is the waterfall obby which used to be for the Arcane Area subrealm. It will be used for Ring 2's intended subrealm. Towers # Tower of One Equals Zero # Tower of Overcoming Hatred (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Cold Hands (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Shattered Dreams (page unfinished) (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Deep Darkness (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Falling and Failing (page unfinished) (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Traps (page unfinished) # Tower of Table Flipping (page unfinished) # Tower of Eternal Suffering (page unfinished) (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Difficulty Chart # Citadel of Wacky Strategy (page unfinished) Music * Newer Lobby Music: Soundsmith - Summit * Waterfall Obby: part 1: Freedom Planet OST - Dragon Valley 1 * Waterfall Obby: part 2: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Gangplank Galleon * Regular Lobby: Wonders of Nature * Christmas Lobby: Frozen City * Inside ToFaFs' base: None Gallery Ring2Ingame.png|The entire Ring 2 (Old) RobloxScreenShot20190607_142937594.png|Ring 2 from CoWS Category:Rings Category:Ring 2 Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:JToH